Shadows and Golems
by Angel8818
Summary: Written by Divine Guardian (Rilac) While searching for a Shikon shard in a mysterious forest, Inuyasha is separated from the group. He awakes to find himself in a cave with a girl with strangely familiar purple eyes InuKag MirSan
1. The beginning

Hi angel8818 here. Now I didn't write this story this is the product of a friend at schools amazing mind, a couple of days ago I offered to type it up for her and here it is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah and I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah.

A fine grey mist of drizzle fell on the grumbling group as they approached the forest. Inuyasha said seriously, "Are you sure a Shikon shard aura is coming form _that_ forest, Kagome?" Kagome nodded mutely.

Miroku rubbed his hands together worriedly, "There is a great evil in that forest."

Inuyasha snorted, "I'm bigger, badder and way tougher then anything, in that forest!"

"Well maybe not bigger Inuyasha," Shippou commented softly, then stepped sideways a bit to avoid being bonked.

"I heard that brat," Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha focus, are we going in or not?" Sango snapped, (she doesn't like the rain)

Inuyasha shot Shippou a look of pure venom, "Of course we're going in, a shard is in there, and we're going to find it."

The group progressed into the cover of the trees, blessedly they were out of the rain. Miroku and Kagome walked in the middle of the group, both on edge. After half an hour of walking, they came upon an enormous ravine. "The shards are on the other side," Kagome murmured.

"Well, then, lets get moving," Inuyasha said harshly.

"Ummm, Inuyasha problem," Sango said seriously, "How are we going to cross it? I don't think you can jump that far, and Kirara can't carry us all" Their conversation was cut short as a rumbling noise filled the air, Kagome screamed. An enormous demon made entirely of rock emerged from deep writhen the ravine.

Inuyasha swore loudly, "Fuck,"

"What type of demon is that Miroku?" Kagome said softly, slowly creeping backwards. "I... I've never seen one like that before,"

"Nether have I," Sango muttered.

"Feh, who cares what it is, how in all hells do we kill it?" Inuyasha said arrogantly.

"It doesn't looked very intelligent maybe we can sneak up on it," Sango said.

"Or we could try the direct approach," Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles and then drew the Tetsusiga with a flourish.

Inuyasha leaped at the demon, Kagome screaming, "Inuyasha, no" at his retreating back. The rock demon flicked him aside with all ease, sending him flying over the treetops. "Inuyasha NOOOOO" Kagome screamed, and she started forward.

Miroku and Sango grabbed her arms, "Kagome no, we have to cross the ravine... and get rid of the demon," Sango said, saying the last past rather absentmindedly.

"No, he must be hurt, we've got to find him!" Kagome sobbed, her eyes shining with tears.

"Kagome one thing at a time," Miroku said.

"Fine let me go," Kagome said, her voice was laced with determination. Drawing an arrow, she fired, bright pink light collecting around the arrow as it flew towards the rock demon, reducing it to gravel.

The humans flung their arms in front of their faces to protect themselves from the flying chips of rock. "Happy?" Kagome asked, "Now can we go find Inuyasha?"

"Ummm..."

"Well?" Kagome said close to hysteria.

"Let's go," Sango announced as she mounted Kirara.

"Come on Miroku," Kagome said turning to the silent monk.

"Lady Kagome do you feel that something was not quite right here?" Kagome sighed, "Look," he said pointing to the ground beneath their feet, "we just defeated a demon that knocked Inuyasha to the other side of the forest in only a few seconds, do you not..." Miroku trailed off as the rock fragments began to move.

"RUN" Kagome yelled, "Miroku GET OVER HERE." The pieces of the rock demon were reforming chattering, drawing together Miroku flung himself on Kirara, Kagome heaving on his robes to pull him up properly. Kirara leapt into the air straining slightly under the weight of her extra passengers.

Shippo peeped from out from where he had hidden in Kagome's pack, "and I thought it was safe to come out," Shippo grumbled retreating to the relative safety of the bag.

Inuyasha came to in a small cave, "Where in seven hells am I?" he groaned, his head throbbed, his chest ached like a burning knife was lodged in there. He was hurting all over from what was probably a multitude of breaks and fractures.

It would take weeks to heal properly. Inuyasha's mind was replaying what had happened in the last few hours, he didn't remember being found or coming to this cave, but here he was, lying on some fur blankets, his major wounds had been bandaged. He tried to sit up, big mistake, "Oooh shit" he moaned.

"Oh, you're awake... good," A voice said.

Inuyasha's whole body convulsed with pain, and shock overtook him and he muttered every curse he knew finishing with the ever popular, "shit,"

"You should not use such language in the presence of a lady," Trying to ignore the blinding pain in his temples, Inuyasha turned his head.

A girl, that was maybe Kagome's age, stood nearby, her hair was a silvery white and done in an elaborate bun, while her kimono was a beautiful piece of clothing, it had many layers of silk material that was stitched with complex embroidery, some of which that had been pulled out so that long brightly coloured threads hung off the kimono, but beautiful as all this was, Inuyasha could see that the kimono was dirty and... she didn't smell all that nice, but she held herself with all the pretentious grace and dignity of a princess.

Her beautiful, hauntingly familiar purple eyes gazed down at Inuyasha, 'I would advise you not to move," she told him.

"You really think I shouldn't?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

The girl ignored him, "You have four broken ribs, your left arm is broken, you've fractured your right leg in at least two places and half the bones in your left foot have been crushed."

"Screw that I need to find Kagome,"

"You're not in any fit condition to sit up, let alone to go wondering the country looking for your mate," the girl said slightly scornfully.

"Kagome's not my 'mate' and I don't care, I still have to go find her."

"Listen, in your condition if you went into the forest now you'd be dead in half and hour, your... friend will survive a few days, at least, without your help."

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered, but he gave no further argument.

"Good, now what is your name and why are you in my forest?"

"YOUR forest?" Inuyasha croaked.

"Yes, my forest" she said a little nervously, tugging at the pretty headscarf she was wearing, "Well, really it's my fathers, but he's dead now and my brothers are to, so the land is mine,"

"Feh,"

"Are you hungry?" the girl asked striding over to a small pot, that was bubbling on a little fire, she scooped some stew into a bowl and gently helped Inuyasha into a sitting position and passed him the bowl, Inuyasha took it a little awkwardly, staring fixatedly at her headscarf. "Why are you staring like that? And you still haven't told me your name."

"It's Inuyasha, what's yours?"

"Hatsumi" she said quietly, "and stop looking at me like that, it's scary."

Inuyasha looked away long enough to drink his stew and set the bowl down. "Lie still I need to change the dressing on your leg," Hatsumi told him, kneeling on the floor head bent over his lower leg.

Inuyasha reached out and snatched the scarf away. A pair of dog ears twitched, "Ha I knew it," Inuyasha said triumphantly then winced at the pain in his side. "Why didn't you just say you're a demon, I thought were, your hair and nose were a dead give away. I've never seen a dog demon with purple eyes before."

"I'm not a demon," Hatsumi said turning away, "I'm only a half-demon."

Kagome wiped a trickle of blood from her cheek. "That's one more gone," For hours the little group had been scouring the forest for Inuyasha and battling the rock demons there seemed to be never ending stream of them no matter how many Kagome shot or Miroku sucked into the wind tunnel in his hand more and more lumbered from the ravine.

"This is pointless," Sango said, "We're no closer to finding Inuyasha or defeating these monsters,"

"We've got to keep trying." Kagome cried her voice betraying her fatigue, "If I was lost out there Inuyasha wouldn't give up on me! He'd keep searching no matter what , he'd never stop, he'd... he'd," tears prickled Kagome's eyes. She blinked them back furiously, "We have to keep looking, we have to find him." She finished tiredly.

"Kagome," Sango said gently, "It's getting dark and we need to rest, to make camp and we'll search again at first light."

"NO," the word burst from Kagome's lips like a shot, "We have to find, Inuyasha's strong, but he's not indestructible, he might be dying, we need to..." Kagome trailed off as the long, hard trails of the day came down on her, she burst into tears.

Sango put her arm around Kagome's shoulders tenderly, and hugged her, "It's okay Kagome, we'll find him, but not tonight."

Shippou appeared not long after the humans had set up camp, "I couldn't find any trace of Inuyasha, "the little kitsune said shaking his head.

"Well the good news is those demons seem to have lost interest in us" Miroku said looking at Sango.

"Houshi you said those demons were different from the others, how?"

"The aura that surrounded them was one from a much more powerful demon,"

"I got that too," Kagome whispered, "But I wasn't sure, there was a lot of strange power swirling around."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

Kagome lifted her face from where she'd been resting it on her knees, "It was brief but I thought I sensed Naraku's power controlling those demons."

"Naraku! Kagome why didn't you say something before?"

"Because, it was only a brief second, we have more important things to worry about, this isn't the time to go on a wild goose chase after Naraku, when Inuyasha might be dying or d...d...d..." Kagome broke off.

"Don't worry lady Kagome Inuyasha is far too strong to die," Kagome gave Miroku a weak smile through her tears. "Try to get some sleep Kagome, Inuyasha will be fine for one night."

"Yeah" Shippou piped up, "Even if the carriers from the other world for him he'd probably try to fight them or argue with them or insult them or something." But Kagome was already asleep, her dreams were plagued with blood, bone and vengeful demons.

"How long have I been here?" Inuyasha asked Hatsumi, he was watching the shadows lengthen in the fading light that shone fast the boulder blocking the entrance to the cave.

"Why?" Hatsumi asked as she lit the torches.

"HOW LONG!" Inuyasha barked then regretted it as pain flared in his ribs.

"Nearly two days" the girl told him as she lit the final torch.

Inuyasha groaned "Kagome is going to be looking for me by now, I've got to... uhn!" Inuyasha grunted and fell back onto the blankets.

"You've got to be lie still or you won't heal even with the restorative potion I've been giving you!"

"Kagome needs me I've got to go find her."

"You must love her very much," Hatsumi smiled.

"Love?" Inuyasha looked bewildered, "I don't... I mean I'm not... she's just..."

Hatsumi laughed "Who's this girl you would die for but do not love?"

"Keh" Inuyasha grunted and refused to answer.

Plz review, my friend is an amazing writer plz make her feel appreciated, I'm reaching out to you one fan fiction lover to another. Plz...


	2. A dream and a promise

Okay guys here's the next chap, enjoy Divine Guardian (Rilac)'s work okay, review reply's are down the bottom okay here's your story.

Disclaimer – Me no own, you no sue

Hatsumi shook her head, "You remind me so much of Karu, he was as hot-headed and as handsome as you," Inuyasha went as red as his kimono but he stayed silent. "Oh, I've embarrassed you, do forgive me."

"I'm not embarrassed," Inuyasha snarled.

"Of course not," Hatsumi said gently, but Inuyasha distinctly heard her mutter, "Males" as she crossed the cave.

"Where's the Tetsusiga?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"The tetsu...?"

"My SWORD" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Stop yelling like that or you'll aggravate your injuries even more, your sword is by the cave mouth. Now lie still and be silent or I will make you."

"Yeah," Inuyasha sniggered, "How?" Hatsumi ignored him and began rummaging through the food supplies for dinner. "You live here alone don't you," Inuyasha said, it was obviously a statement not a question.

"Well obviously I do,"

"Why?"

"Why? What, why do I live alone or why do I live alone in a cave?" Hatsumi asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Both."

"It's a long story," Hatsumi told him slowly.

"Do I look like I'm going anywhere?"

Hatsumi smiled a little. "Alright, my father was one of the most trusted allies of the great demon of the southern lands, my mother was a human princess my father fell in love with her, when she crossed into his lands, journeying between her father's lands and the kingdom of her intended but my father intervened and took her for his own. My mother's father wasn't pleased but my father gave him enough gold to pacify him.

"That doesn't explain why you're living in this cave" Inuyasha sneered.

"I'm getting to that, do not interrupt. When my father took my mother for his wife, he already had four sons and two other daughters, but my mother had my brother and I as well,"

"Feh" Inuyasha broke in, "Your father was a fool, having five sons was bound to cause conflict and if the youngest was a half breed, hmph... no wonder they all died, what was it? A fight for land gone wrong?"

Hatsumi twirled around, her eyes blazing, "How dare you, my family had its arguments but they most certainly did not... kill each other! Besides I told you not to interrupt!"

... "Well then?"

"Excuse me?" Hatsumi asked.

"WHAT HAPPENED? You stupid wench"

Hatsumi blushed, she was used to be insulted, but this... half-demon was rude, insensitive and ungrateful. So why was she so attracted to him?

"Are you going to finish or what?" Inuyasha asked a little gentler.

"My family weren't very close to one another, my eldest brother and sister resented my mother for being human and hated my brother Hideaki and I because we were half-demon, my other three brothers thought along the same lines, but they accepted Hideaki more then me. Although I believe it was because I am a girl, more than because I'm a half breed.

My other sister Kaya was decent to me, she knew the best both of us could hope for was a second or third wife to some minor demon lord or one of their youngest or basterd sons, Koru was my bodyguard, I shared him with Kaya. She was fourteen, I was eight, he was seventeen and she flirted almost constantly with him."

"I was twelve when I realised that I loved him" Hatsumi sighed.

Inuyasha pulled a face "Skip the mush princess, I never asked for your life story. I asked why you live in a cave..."

"Silence." Hatsumi told him, "May I continue?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that for a yes. Kaya and I fought over Karu, but both she and Yuuko, my eldest sister, were engaged to marry into a prominent demon clan, so I thought it was safe to confess how I felt, Kaya was furious, she begged my father to call off the marriage, neither my father nor Yuuko would hear of it, all three of them blamed me. My mother spoke up for me, Yuuko struck her down and told her she was a pathetic, worthless human, that she was the dirt beneath her feet and her spawn were lower then dirt, we were lowly, writhing, crawling maggots. To punish Yuuko for insulting my mother and himself my father called of both engagements, then all I had were Hideaki, koru and my mother, everyone else hated me."

"Is this story going anywhere?"

"Fine I've told you what you need to know, now I will answer your question. Nearly three months ago, a demon came offering my father a great fortune if he joined him, my brothers sneered, they said they needed no fortune from a demon who wore his human form so plainly and my father refused to support his plot, that demon"

Hatsumi's voice shook slightly, "Unleashed a terrible swarm of wasps and spiders and other minions, my brothers fought fiercely and fell quickly." Tears coursed down Hatsumi's cheeks. "My mother might off lived but she tried to protect my father and my sisters. They... they... they cut her to ribbons and then slit my sister's throats and all I could do was watch. Koru saved me, he lead me out through a secret passageway into this forest. Later that night we saw the flames, he burnt my home to ashes, that basterd."

"And Koru?" Inuyasha asked.

"He vanished at the last full moon, he had been out to gather more food, when by nightfall he had not returned, I searched for him. I found his body the next day, he had been beheaded." Hatsumi's voice quivered and broke, she lowered her face into her hands and sobbed. "I screamed and screamed so loudly when I found him and the blood, on his armour, on his sword. I couldn't even touch him, I just ran back here. I was frightened that whatever had killed Koru might come back for me, I just left Koru there, in some damp little clearing. No-one to pray for him or to put his soul to rest. I am such a coward."

Inuyasha groaned, "Shut up and cut the crap. This demon who came, did he say his name?"

Hatsumi nodded slowly, "Once when he announced himself to his father."

"What was it?" Inuyasha asked exasperatedly, his small amount of patience was wearing thin quickly. His head felt hazy, all of his senses were dulled, as he looked at Hatsumi, her purple eyes bored into his. Where had he seen those eyes before? He shook his head, trying to clear it, to no avail everything was becoming dim.

The last thing he heard before he falling unconscious was Hatsumi's voice saying one last word, the one he lad suspected all along. "Naraku."

Kagome slept fitfully, her dreams had been getting worse and worse, for days they'd searched and found nothing. There was a lot of ground to cover and they only had a general idea of where they were going. Kagome huddled in her sleeping bag, for six long days they had hunted for Inuyasha. Kagome's ever increasing worry for his safety was beginning to border on hysteria.

Now Kagome was worrying about going home. She couldn't just abandon the search but she promised her mother she'd be home for Souta's birthday. What would she say if she went home late? 'Sorry Souta, Inuyasha went missing and I had to help find him, don't worry though there's always next year'. Yeah that would work really well.

Kagome knew she was dreaming, she was standing at the edge of a cliff, and Inuyasha was next to her. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha? I've been so worried about you, where are you? What happened?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha repeated vaguely.

"Yes Inuyasha its Kagome," She said taking his hand, it was wet and sticky, "Inuyasha you're bleeding," Kagome gasped, she noticed his wasn't wearing the jacket of his kimono, blood was soaking through his shirt, so much blood...

"Kagome... the wound aren't healing"

"Wounds? Inuyasha what are you talking about? Do you mean this blood or what that rock demon did to you?"

"The wounds aren't healing." Inuyasha replied simply.

"Inuyasha please, tell me what you mean," Kagome cried gripping Inuyasha's hands tighter.

Inuyasha tugged one hand free and stroked Kagome's cheek, leaving a bloody streak behind, "You need to find me Kagome," he said softly.

"I've been trying for almost a week, Inuyasha where are you?"

"Kagome, I've missed you,"

"Are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked.

"Have you missed me?" he continued oblivious.

"Of course I've missed you tell me where you are." She said taking his face in her hands, his eyes were strangely blank.

"I've missed you" he repeated touching her face again.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered "I need you, I need you so much." Ignoring the blood on his shirt, Kagome pressed herself into Inuyasha's chest, she felt his arms surround her softly.

"It's the eyes Kagome,"

"Who's eyes?" Kagome asked confused again.

"The eyes are the connection,"

"What connection? What in the world are you talking about?"

"I have to go" Inuyasha said pulling away from the embrace.

"No Inuyasha... please."

"Promise to find me Kagome or I'll die,"

"I'm trying to find you Inuyasha, just tell me where you are" Kagome cried desperately.

But Inuyasha was fading a single word etched in the silence, "Promise?"

"I promise Inuyasha, I promise." And Kagome was left alone on the cliff, with only the darkness of oblivion.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, the hazy memory of a dream caught in his mind's eye. "Kagome" he repeated softly as he closed his eyes again. "I'm waiting for you Kagome and I'll wait forever if I have to. Please, come and find me, I miss you."

Kagome sat up and stretched, the best night's sleep she'd had in days and the strangest dream yet, to go with it. Her life just got weirder and weirder. What had the dream meant, "The wounds aren't healing" What was that about? Was Inuyasha trapped somewhere? Why wasn't his demon body healing? If that's even what he was talking about. Or what if it was just a dream and it didn't mean anything at all. No, Kagome could feel it, that dream had meant something, she just wished she knew what.

The part about finding Inuyasha before he died was plain enough. After seven days even a full demon would struggle without food, water and medical attention. Kagome smiled as she thought about what Miroku had said about Inuyasha being 'far to stubborn to die without a fight'. Kagome thought of Inuyasha dragging his battered body to water or maybe scaring fish out of the water for his food or maybe scaring the birds out of the trees.

What had Inuyasha meant about 'The eyes being the connection'? His eyes had been so vague and why had he been so... affectionate? Kagome sighed, this was making her head hurt. The last part of the dream had made some sense, she had promised Inuyasha that she'd find him and she would do just that, no matter what. Even if it was a dream a promise was a promise.

"Lady Kagome are you awake?" Miroku's voice cut through Kagome's thoughts.

"I'm awake Miroku, are we ready to keep searching?"

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about Kagome." Sango said reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked warily.

"Kagome we want to find Inuyasha as much as you do but..." Sango broke off.

"But we are worried about you, you've barely slept, you're hardly eating and forgive me for saying so you look terrible." Miroku said not meeting Kagome's eyes, "And we thought maybe you should go back to your world for a few days and rest."

"No I can't I promised Inuyasha that I'd find him that I'd come for him."

"Kagome what are you talking about? We haven't seen Inuyasha for a week. How could you promise him anything?" Shippou asked. Kagome quickly explained her dream.

"That's all very well lady Kagome, but it was only a dream," Miroku said when Kagome had finished.

"No Miroku, it was more I could feel it,"

"Maybe what you felt was your desire to see Inuyasha again and it was just a dream,"

Kagome shook her head stubbornly, "I'm not going home yet Miroku, not until we find him."

"Lady Kagome..."

"No I'm fine alright, we need to focus on finding Inuyasha, his life depends on it." Kagome said then began to go through her bag looking for clean clothes. Miroku poked the fire sending up a flurry of sparks.

Kagome stomped off to change and Sango sat down next to Miroku. "She's as stubborn as Inuyasha" Sango told him shaking her head.

"Yes they deserve each other don't they," Miroku smirked.

"Houshi-sama do you really think we'll find Inuyasha, it's been a week and there's no trace of him,"

"We have to find him" Kagome said as she remerged into the clearing, "I made a promise."

"Here Inuyasha drink this," Hatsumi said passing a bowl of a pale green liquid to Inuyasha.

"What do you put in this stuff, wench?" Inuyasha asked pulling a face, "It tastes even worse then it smells"

"Don't be such a baby, you need that restorative potion if you want to heal quickly or perhaps you would rather stay here with me."

Inuyasha drank the fowl smelling liquid as fast as he could, this stuff did seem to be helping, the pain was much less and he did feel stronger, he could move his left arm again and he could stand up even if he wasn't healed enough to walk yet.

"I can't tell you anyway, I promised Koru, it was his mother's recipe."

"Hatsumi?"

"Yes are you hungry or are your wounds troubling you?"

"No I was just thinking that you can't live in this cave forever and you're Naraku's enemy as my friends and I are, and if I don't ask you this Kagome will so... when I'm healed and we've found the others will you join our group" Inuyasha asked rather grimly.

"Me" Hatsumi gasped, "I'm no warrior, and I've never even held a weapon."

"If Kagome learned how to use a bow and arrow, we can teach you to use a dagger at least."

"I... I... I... I don't know Inuyasha, I can't just leave"

"Why" Inuyasha asked curious.

"It's my land... my home!"

"I left my home when I was a lot younger then you!" Inuyasha snapped. "And this isn't your home Hatsumi, you're home burned to the ground and even if this place was your home it isn't now!"

Hatsumi turned away, "I'll think about it Inuyasha."

"Promise"

"Pardon?"

"Promise you'll think about it,"

"Yes I promise" Hatsumi said.

Reviews:

_Nicole Miklos_

**interesting start, I like it keep up the good work**

Angel8818 – _thank you, I'll make sure she does._

Divine guardian (Rilac) – _I will and thanks for review_

_Kitsunefire_

**Before you do anything else, go through your story and make sure that each time someone new talks you start a new paragraph. It's insanely distracting to have the lines of dialogue smooshed together, I didn't even read the entire chapter, it was so annoying**.

Angel8818 – _I'm sorry you didn't read the whole chap, you don't know what you missed out on and for the story being smooshed together that's how I set out stories so phooey to you_ :p_ Though thanks for the review._

Divine Guardian (Rilac) – _Thanks for the input but it's my story I'll do what I want_

_A-shadowed-light_

**I like your fanfiction. I would like it alot more if you add another chappie**

Angel8818 – _Well here yours chap, hope you continue to read, there's heaps more on the way._

Divine guardian (Rilac) – _What she said_

_DarklessVasion _

**Nice story.**

**It has a good plot, and the dialogue between the characters is well done.**

**However, it would be better if you separated your sentences a little more. When one person's words bump into another's, it can be confusing.**

**I would definitely read this and would like to see the conclusion**.

Angel8818 – _Thanks divine guardian Rilac puts a lot of effort into her dialogue doesn't she. And I'll try and take your advice on the seperatingness and don't worry the conclusion is coming..._

Divine Guardian (Rilac) – _I'm so glad you like it I will write until my hands fall off but I will get you that conclusion._

Angel8818 – _I'll try and keep her hands attached so she can write ..._

Starrfire

**nice effort. it's too out of character for my taste, though. kagome was way too hysterical. Inuyasha's been wounded and separated from the group a hundred times. she's worried, she cried once when he was in the explosion and Kouga said he saw him die, but she's never been hysterical. she also snapped at Sango too much. the dialog was simple and no emotions were conveyed. i know they were implied and it was written that people were upset, but it is difficult to feel. with a bit more detail and realistic dialog it could be a very nice one-shot. you need to bump it from 20 to about 5-6,0 words and add details and slow the speed of emotional elevation way down, and it would be great. but that's just my opinion as a reader (I am very picky). it's not meant to be insulting. i know that most people consider criticism to be insulting, but it's really not, so don't take it the wrong way. n.n**

Angel8818 – _First I would like to say that this is not a one-shot and there is a lot more to come, secondly my theory is that Kagome was so hysterical because she has known Inuyasha for a while now and her miko powers might have something to do with it... or I could say that if Inuyasha can through hissy fits when Kagome goes missing or gets kidnapped then why can't Kagome? ... I don't really know I'm just throwing theories into the wind... I know lets ask the expert..._

Divine Guardian (Rilac) – _You watch Teen Titans don't you, I love that show anyway about the review, I'm picky as well but I have a perfectly good explanation as to why Kagome was so upset and if you read the rest of the story you'd find out... hint hint nudge nudge... in any case I appreciate your input thanks for reviewing_

QueenReine

**Good job so far. Keep up the good work.. or get your friend to keep up the good work.**

Angel8818 – _Don't worry :Gets the whip out: I'll keep her working. More stories on the way_

Divine Guardian (Rilac) - _:Pulls out sword threateningly: "More story on the way... Just let me destroy the whip first and maybe angel8818 too...Anyway... thanks for the review _


	3. Ash and Memories

I am extremely sorry about not updating, but Rilac just started Year 11 and got absolutely swamped by work.

Kagome trudged through the thick underbrush, "Inuyasha you better appreciate this," she muttered peeking damp leaves off her legs.

"Hey do you hear that?" Shippou asked.

"Hear what?" Kagome muttered pushing aside waist high grass, "Ow" She exclaimed, cutting her hand on some saw-edged blades of grass.

"It sounds like…"

"Water" Sango cried from further ahead, "Running water, there's a stream over here."

Kagome broke into a stumbling run, half wading through dead leaves and fallen, wincing as the saw grass tore at every piece of exposed skin. She burst into the clearing, Sango was kneeling next to the stream, "Kagome? What's wrong? Oh look at your hands."

"Is Inuyasha here?"

Sango stared at her friend, "Kagome what are you talking about?"

"I thought that if Inuyasha was anywhere he'd be near water." Kagome said quietly.

"Well that makes sense, he might be somewhere along this stream." Shippou and Miroku emerged into the little clearing.

Shippou practically dumped into the stream. "Yay," he shouted and began to slurp water greedily, "All this searching is thirsty work."

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled.

"Lady Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Kagome thinks that Inuyasha might be somewhere nearby. It's logical he should be near water." Sango explained.

"Indeed" Miroku said quietly.

"Houshi, what are you hiding from us?"

"I'm hiding nothing!" Miroku exclaimed indignantly.

"You've been quiet and distracted for three days now, you haven't even tried anything perverted!" Sango snapped, hands on her hips, as she glared at Miroku.

"You sound almost disappointed," Miroku smirked raising an eyebrow, Sango flushed red. "I'm merely worried about lady Kagome's health and not just her physical health, I'm afraid it's her mind I'm worried about."

"Her mind!" Sango asked perplexed.

"Lady Kagome cares deeply for Inuyasha… even if neither of them will admit it. I fear that if we don't find Inuyasha, Kagome's mind may…"

"NO" Sango cut him off, then lowered her voice. "Kagome's strong, even if we don't find Inuyasha and I pray we will, Kagome'll make it. She's got to for her sake and ours."

Miroku nodded silently before saying, "I thought you didn't believe in prayer."

"I don't, not really but extreme times call for extreme movements. My father used to say that. We'll find Inuyasha." Sango said determinedly and added silently, 'I hope'.

The wind began to blow rustling the leaves of the trees, making little waves in the stream and carrying a foul stench down to the group. "Oh that reeks," Kagome cried, clamping both hands over her nose.

"Yuck, it's like… rotting meat," Shippou muttered.

"Or a dead…" Sango began as she tugged her mask over her face, "Kagome, I didn't mean to say…" but Kagome was already running in the direction of the smell, screaming Inuyasha's name.

She rounded the corner and disappeared from view, crying "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, AHHHH!"

Kagome's voice rose to a frenzied scream, "Kagome, Kagome what's wrong!" Sango shouted grabbing Kagome by her shoulders. A body lay in the clearing, dried blood caked everything around it. The corpse had been there for weeks if not months. "It's not him" Kagome sobbed with relief, "It's not Inuyasha."

The body did not have a head. Miroku and Shippou's footsteps came up from behind them, "poor soul" Miroku said pityingly "We must put him to rest."

"Maybe we should find the head first," Sango suggested.

Kagome lay the flowers on the little grove the group had dug. Miroku said a short prayer and they moved on, Kagome and Sango riding Kirara. They had spent the better part of two hours digging a grave and making a marker for the unknown warrior.

Sango had looked at the armour he wore and had realized that he was probably a soldier from a larger group. So they had carved the words, '_A great warrior. He will be missed._' on the marker and left.

As they continued into the forest, Kagome noticed the smell of rotting meat getting stronger. "Are we going around in circles?" Kagome asked, "Because I think that smell is getting worse."

"No this place is different from the others we were passing." Sango remarked.

"Then what stinks?" Shippou said and sniffed tentatively, "bad meat and," he sniffed again, "bad meat and ash."

"Ash?" Miroku said, "How do you know that?"

"I wouldn't know but there was a big fire here," Shippou told the monk.

"A big fire, when?" Kagome asked.

Shippou shrugged, "A while."

"If there was a fire," Sango said slowly.

"There was I can smell that there was," Shippou exclaimed.

"I'm not saying you didn't, I'm saying all this undergrowth and leaf litter would make perfect kindling, so we need to be careful when we make camp tonight." Sango said, as the group cleared the line of trees, they found the source of the smell.

Bodies were everywhere, burnt and twisted, decapitated disemboweled they lay amidst the ruins of a very large mansion or maybe a small palace. Kagome recognized the burnt misshapen armour before any one else did.

"It's the same armour as that soldier's we buried" she gasped.

"They were demons," Shippou said sniffing the corpse.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Sango said tiredly.

"It didn't matter before" Shippou told her.

"Couldn't you two sense that he was a demon?" Sango said rounding on Miroku and Kagome.

"He was dead, obviously for a very long time, his head was gone and the decomposition had begun so that his demon aura was cancelled out," Miroku snapped.

"Thank you," Sango said sarcastically, "Now everything makes sense."

"I'm glad you understand," Miroku snarled in the same tone.

"Hey," Kagome said grabbing her friend's wrists, "Please don't fight."

Sango blinked, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright, I think." Kagome said, "There's alot of negative energy in this place and the longer we stay here, we absorb more and more of it."

"Come then," Miroku said, "Lady Kagome, if Sango or I begin to act strangely please inform us. I suggest we conclude our business here quickly."

"What business?" Shippou said confused.

"We must lay these poor souls to rest of course."

"Right then," Kagome sighed, "Let's get started."

Kagome and Miroku were strongly reminded of Sango's village as they picked their way through the ruins, there had been a furious battle each warrior had taken at least two or three smaller demons with them. "Oh god" Kagome whispered, "They were slaughtered."

One hand covered her mouth and her eyes wandered restlessly. She knocked her foot against and looked down, a half-rotted skull grinned up at her, Kagome stifled a scream and did the best she could to hold down her breakfast, it didn't work. Kagome left as quickly as she could.

"Hey" Sango said softly, "Are you okay?" The two girls stood in the late afternoon sunlight filtering down through the trees.

"We've seen worst stuff then that Kagome and you've always held your own before."

"I know but in there I just kept seeing Inuyasha," She shuddered, "It was horrible. Maybe I'm cracking up, going insane but something is connecting Inuyasha to that place."

"Are you alright, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he appeared next to the girls.

"Yeah" Kagome said with a small nod, "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Then I suggest we continue," Miroku said quietly giving Kagome a sidelong glance. "What did she say?" he asked Sango as Kagome strode ahead.

Sango shook her head, "She said something was connecting Inuyasha to that place."

"Hmmmm…" Miroku murmured thoughtfully, "We would probably do best to get away from this place as soon as possible. I'm not sure about Inuyasha being connected to this place but it is indeed unsettling here, a lot of evil and sorrow haunts this place. I'd not be surprised if the dead walk."

"Don't even say that." Sango shuddered, "I've seen corpses walk before,"

"As have we all."

Sango turned away, "Yes but was that corpse your brother?" Miroku reached out and took her hand, Sango didn't respond for a moment before giving Miroku a fleeting smile and squeezing his head gently, "I don't like this place Houshi, it makes me feel weak, vulnerable, angry, I don't have any powers like you or Kagome but even I can fell that something here is very, very wrong."

Miroku nodded his agreement, "I suggest we hurry and be gone from this place before dark. Although I feel we've not seen the last of this place."

In the dying light Kagome picked her way through the burnt out wreckage of the palace. The saw-edged grass that had troubled her earlier was bent doubled, weighed down with blood and ash and bodies. It had been a grim afternoon, piling the bodies and fetching dissembled limbs and other bones.

Kagome wandered aimlessly sometimes finding a charred scrape of paper or cloth, a piece of broken armour or pottery, some tarnished jewellery, a few broken toys and weapons and once the torn, tattered remains of a woman's kimono, ripped from it's previous owner's body as she died. The whole place made Kagome want to cry.

She sighed and kicked away a pile of rubble and spotted a scroll lying on the ground. She picked it up, it was in surprisingly good condition for something that had been out in the open for so long. Shadows danced eerily across the ground as the sun set behind the trees, Kagome ran through the darkening night and the shadows chased her.

Kagome appeared in the circle of firelight, swaying slightly clutching the strange scroll loosely. "Lady Kagome are you alright?" Miroku asked rising his feet, Kagome held out the scroll.

"They're after me," she whispered faintly "Uhhhnn" she groaned and collapsed.

"Kagome" Shippou cried leaping on top of Kagome's chest.

"Maybe this has something to do with it?" Miroku said reaching for the scroll but snatched his hand away with out touching it, "That scroll is seething with malicious energy, it's to strong. I can't touch it," Miroku said shaking his head.

"But why did Kagome faint like that?" Sango asked wrapping her friend of a blanket." If she can withstand energy from Naraku what did that little scroll do to her?"

"I believe this has caused more by tiredness and stress, than the scroll's negative energy besides this place has probably been draining her slowly, coupled with her sheer mental and physical exhaustion. I don't think Kagome fought that scroll's magic very hard."

But she is going to be alright?" asked Shippou.

Miroku laughed softly. "By morning she will be as good as new trust me."

"And the scroll?" Sango said.

Miroku shook his head, "I expect it's a curse of some sort."

"A demon curse!" Sango exclaimed. "Kagome must of found it among the ruins."

Miroku nodded carefully bending over the scroll to examine the outer writing. "I believe this is the family seal." He said tapping it with the end of his staff.

"What does the writing say Houshi?" Sango asked impatiently.

"I cannot read it all, the paper is too damaged but I believe it says '_To those who would betray out family may the ghosts of those you have wronged take their vengeance upon you.' _The rest is unreadable."

"Ghosts?" Shippou squeaked and pulled his blanket over his head, "Do you think they'll come for us?"

"No Shippou, this scroll is not cursing us, but we must be aware, this place is full of evil and darkness can take many forms." Miroku told the little kitsune.

Sango threw an armful of wood on the fire, watching sparks and smoke rise into the night sky. She looked at Miroku, his back was to the fire, and he was fast asleep. Sango sighed. "I'll take first watch then" She muttered

Reviews:

_mayiko_

**this is a really good story cant wait till ur next chapter .**

Angel8818 – _I'm glad you think so_

Divine Guardian (Rilac) – _I'm so glad you like it, I absolutely luv getting reviews. _

_HopelesslyEscaflowne_

**Good story, I am anxious to see what happens next. This dream connection that Inuyasha and Kagome have, I hope it's explained more. It was kind of weird, Inuyasha making Hatsumi promise him to think about joining their group. I really do hope Kagome figures out what the riddle about the eyes means so we can figure it out too. I also hope that when Kagome does find him that she finds him without the presence of Miroku, Sango, and Shippou so that they have a little reunion alone time. I hope you post a new chapter soon as it has been 6 months since you last updated.**

Angel8818 – _Thanks for the fantastic review, it's always good to get people's opinion. I am extremely sorry about the long wait and you will pleased to know that it is your review that convinced me that I needed to start annoying Rilac again for some more chappies _

Divine Guardian (Rilac) – _Do not blame me! Year 11 is hard. And I am on a different campus to Angel8818 which makes it hard. Everything will be explained in time, so glad u like. Plz read and review the next chaps too._

The next chapter will be out in a week, and hopefully : nudge nudge Rilac: the epilogue won't be much longer after that… Yes the story will end soon, and if you're lucky Rilac might write another story. Plz review, both of us luv to get them. Ciao


End file.
